This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined below, after the detailed description section.
A Rel-13 work item (WI) on radio access network (RAN) enhancements for extended DRX in LTE was agreed in RAN #67. See, e.g., RP-150493, Qualcomm Incorporated, “New WI Proposal: RAN enhancements for extended DRX in LTE”, 3GPP TSG RAN Meeting #67, Shanghai, China, 9-12 Mar. 2015. This WI had the objectives of extending DRX for UEs in IDLE mode and CONNECTED mode for UE power saving. RAN2 #90 agreed the length of extended DRX will be extended beyond the current SFN limit of 10.24 s and may be increased on the order of minutes. See, e.g., R2-153002, ETSI MCC, Draft Report of 3GPP TSG RAN WG2 meeting #90, Fukuoka, Japan, May 25-29, 2015.
In addition, once the UE wakes up, the UE determines the PF/PO based on the legacy DRX formula/cycle (i.e., no change on the paging occasion computation). It is also agreed that to improve paging reliability, the paging message can be repeated on different paging occasions determined using the legacy DRX formula for a certain time window.
Furthermore, it was agreed that a hyper-SFN based scheme is adopted for the UE to determine when to wake up to accommodate eDRX in order of minutes. See, e.g., R2-15xxxx, ETSI MCC, “Draft Report of 3GPP TSG RAN WG2 meeting #91”, Beijing, China, Aug. 24-28, 2015. When the UE shall wake up for detecting the potential paging is decided by the regular DRX cycle mechanism in conjunction with this new hyper-SFN.
Although there is agreement that the hyper-SFN based solution will be applied for paging the UE configured with eDRX, which hyper paging frame and which PF/PO(s) within the hyper paging frame the UE shall listen to in the PDCCH for potential paging are not discussed yet.